


Come With Me || Missy x Reader (♀)

by Royalvalkyrie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companions, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hot, Interactive, Michelle Gomez - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reader-Interactive, Sex in a TARDIS, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalvalkyrie/pseuds/Royalvalkyrie
Summary: You've been traveling with Missy for sometime. You've saved each others asses a few dozen times and been through hell and back. Only now Missy wants it to be official. Could this be the day she asks you to be her companion? and can you sort out your blatantly obvious un-resolved desire for each other?Will you keep it hidden or will you finally confess your love for her?⇨ SIDE NOTE! If you where wondering, this is NOT a hardcore smut! at all! This is very soft by smut standards. Although there are some very sexy parts in this, i hate using such crude words for our bodies, makes me personally feel uncomfortable (sorry smut fans out there) so I'm smutting it up in a romantic and classy way. Hope that makes sense!





	Come With Me || Missy x Reader (♀)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Firstly thanks so much for showing interest in this fic of mine. I've been loving reading the few Missy x Reader fics out there and thought i should contribute my own. I've always loved the idea of Missy having a companion. I think it's adorable and same rules like the doctor needing a companion would totally apply to Missy as well. That woman just needs some love.
> 
> ⇨ SIDE NOTE! If you where wondering, this is NOT a hardcore smut! at all! This is very soft by smut standards. Although there are some very sexy parts in this, i hate using such crude words for our bodies, makes me personally feel uncomfortable (sorry smut fans out there) so I'm smutting it up in a romantic and classy way. Hope that makes sense! 
> 
> Enjoy! x
> 
> \- Royalvalkyrie

                                                                         

 

You lounge, relaxed, in Missy's TARDIS on a lounge chair embedded in the walls of the ship. Her TARDIS is mighty, a much bigger console room than the doctors. You lay back and play with your hair, your bored. Until you hear footsteps of heels click closer to you. 

"You comfortable there?" A voice from behind you says in a snarky tone. 

You spin around onto your stomach to look up at one of the most stunning women you've ever seen. Her icy blue eyes pierced your stomach like a razor blade. That feeling of immediate awe and lust. She dressed in a more casual version of her normal purple 'Mary Poppins' type attire. She wore her white under blouse, sleeves rolled up to her elbows due to the maintenance she'd been doing on the TARDIS core, Her Victorian choker along with 1920's styled buckle heels and long purple pants like her dress. You liked her in casual attire, felt more 'homey' and less 'rule the world-y.' 

"I'm very comfortable actually Missy, thank you for asking!" You say with a cheeky grin as you spin yourself onto your back again.  

"Well... your welcome. I didn't design my TARDIS like this for no reason you know." Missy answered back trying to be snarky but ultimately failing and just stating facts. You giggle. She grins.  

Missy strides down to the console and runs her hand over the buttons and leavers in an almost seductive manner.  

"Hey (Y/N), I was thinking... we've never-"  

"Had sex?" You interrupt confidently as you proceed to read a book on the lounge. 

Missy let's out a little shocked laugh as she hears you say that.  

"Well no, that's not what I was going to say but-" 

"Oh that's what I was gonna say so..." you interrupt again.  

You roll your head over to the side to look at Missy. You smile a sweet smile. She takes a moment to curve her mouth into a shocked but honest smile.  

"I was going to say we've never been to the ministerial sector of the galaxy but I can tell other things are on your mind." She says as she turns back to face the console. 

"Did I upset you?" You say as you put down your book and attentively pay attention to missy's body language.  

You where always good at the sort of thing, picking up emotions and personalities from body language. You knew something was up with her. 

"No. I'm fine." She said with a cautious laugh. 

"No your not?" You correct as you slowly make your way down the stairs to the console. 

Missy sighs. You peer at her through the other side of the glass in the middle of the TARDIS console. 

"It's the Doctor. I just feel like I've never told him how much I care and appreciate about him. I've never thanked him for all the times he's saved me. Never helped him when he was in need. Always got in his way when he really didn't need it... I've been an unnecessary spare part to him and yet he still cares and holds onto me." Missy says as she exhales like she's gotten something big off her chest.  

You slide your fingers over the console as you make your way next to her. She notices that you've slid next to her and smiles shyly.  

"Although, I've never done that same with you. You're different. You've helped me grow, saved my life countless times, cared for me when nobody else did. You care. And I really appreciate that (Y/N)." Missy says as she looks deeply into your eyes. 

Your eyes shift in flirtatious embarrassment as she looks at you with her piercing blue eyes. You feel her hand leave the console and touch yours ever so gently. She smiles and flutters her eyes.  

"I need someone with me most of the time. Like the doctor has... a companion? Yes a companion that's the word. I want you to officially take that title." Missy says now grabbing your hand.  

As she grabs your hand you feel her slip something in between your fingers and your palm. She let's go and you look in your hand. A key to her TARDIS. 

"It's official?" You say in shock.  

"Of corse. I knew you where my companion the moment you stopped me from stealing that Oztanic Sword from the Ozexian Priests." Missy said with a giggle. 

You both laugh as you remember how much fun you had escaping those priests. 

"I'm in shock Missy! I don't know what to say?" You say mesmerized by the key. 

"You don't have to say anything.." Missy said softly. 

Missy leans in and ever so gently plants a soft kiss, a peck, on your lips. You stay completely still as she pulls away. She looks at you with her gorgeous oceanic blue eyes in worry with what she had just done. You are now beyond shocked. This is all that you'd been hoping for all coming true at once. The long pause between the kiss and the stunned look on your face makes Missy look back at the console embarrassed. She takes a deep breath in, 

"oh god I knew I shouldn't have done that." Missy says in a flourish. 

She leans over the TARDIS console and looks off to the other side. She can't look at you now. 

"Why is it that every time I try to do something I think is right I immediately fuck it up right after!" Missy panics. 

Missy still hasn’t looked at you. You're still shocked. Missy lets out a short breath of panic and walks around to the other side of the TARDIS console but you grab her by the hand and stop her. 

"Missy!" You say assertively. 

She looks at you straight in the eyes this time. You, straight back at her. Another pause between you two occurs. But this time is different. You're no longer shocked and Missy is no longer panicking. You both have been desiring this for ages now. You're grasp on her hand softens as you bring her closer. Her whole body is now facing you. You grab her other hand as you bring her, now, centimeters apart from yourself. You and her have now locked eyes indefinitely. You let go of her left hand and bring your hand up to her cheek. Tenderly you kiss Missy back on the lips. This time is was longer. It means more. After a few seconds pass Missy pulls back but rests her forehead upon yours.  

"...Are you sure this is the right definition of a companion?" Missy says with a soft giggle. 

You snicker back. Missy lifts her head up to look at you. 

"only if you want it to be." You answer. 

You and her smile. Missy goes in for a more passionate kiss this time. She pins you against the TARDIS console whilst you both intertwine your lips franticly. You accidently lean on some buttons and switches in doing so. The TARDIS makes a ' _SHHHOOCCK'_ sound. 

"Is that bad?" You try to say getting a breath in through the kissing. 

"yeh its- uh- supposed to do that-" Missy says whilst still kissing you in a hurry. 

You jump up, now sat on the console with Missy in-between your legs. You wrap your legs around the love of your life that's in front of you. You pull her body closer to your groin which is now pounding with desire. Missy notices. She runs her hand up your outer thigh and grabs your ass. You pull back and exhale. You and her now lock eyes in a different manner. Both of you want the same thing. You unbutton Missy's blouse and missy un-zips your tight black jeans. You and her in a hurry, toss off each others clothes. Missy now stood in her open blouse revealing her black lace bra still with pants and her heels still on, you're left in your panties and your t-shirt. Missy launches herself back in-between your legs and starts to make out with you again. She tears off your t-shirt. You now completely revealed in your undergarments. 

"fuck Missy that was my good shirt!" You complain jokingly. 

"Good thing you no longer will need one around here aye?" Missy flirtatiously giggles. 

Missy moves down to kiss your neck. Slowly, passionately, she moves down your body. Every kiss planted on your skin tingles. Missy bites your bra strap off your shoulder. You run your hands down the nape of her neck. You feel the goosebumps tingle on your legs as she starts licking and kissing your thighs. You tilt your head back to lean it against the TARDIS. You can't believe what's happening. Had all your wishes been granted? A loud moan escapes your mouth as she finally reaches your nether regions. 'nope  **now**  all of them had defiantly been granted' you think to yourself as you climax against the TARDIS core. 

"OH MY GOD" you yell in pleasure and out of breath. "FINALLY." 

 

_**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON.** _


End file.
